Sutofia
Sutofia (właściwie '''Aneta Joanna Alicja Żaneta Łucja Salustia Seksburga Sudovia-Jātawa') — jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu, która oficjalnie ma 230 księżycowych lat, jednak prawdziwy wiek pozostaje tajemnicą, gdyż Sutofia nigdy go nie ujawniła z sobie tylko znanych powodów. Pracuje jako nauczycielka w typowej gimbazie najlepszej szkole na Księżycu. Cierpi na poważną lekką wadę wymowy, która nie pozwala jej poprawnie wymówić własnego prawdziwego nazwiska.Choć nie ma w nim "r". Narzeczona Matridużeiksa do drugiego sezonu. Jest wzorowana na użytkowniczce Sudovii lecz pewne informacje na jej temat są z d... wzięte wyssane z palca oszczędne w prawdę.Żeby było jasne, nie mam poważnej wady wymowy (hmm... może '''bardzo' lekką), a życiorys jest prawdziwy tylko w odniesieniu do lat szkolnych. Wszystko od ukończenia szkoły do fikcja literacka mająca na celu stworzenie ciekawszej fabuły. Życiorys Sutofia urodziła się na pograniczu Polski. W dzieciństwie była kujonką zdolną uczennicą, dzięki czemu budziła podziw nauczycieli i mieszane uczucia innych uczniów. Dzięki lizusostwu ciężkiej pracy ukończyła szkołę z wyróżnieniem i poszła na studia. Pod wpływem chwilowej utraty zmysłów natchnienia poczuła, że musi spełnić ważną misję wobec ludzkości, którą jest torturowanie dzieci obowiązkiem szkolnym niesienie kaganka oświaty. Zdecydowała się pójść na polonistykę, gdyż uważała, że doskonale opanowała zasady ojczystego języka, mimo kłopotów z poprawną wymową. Studia szły jej kiepsko, lecz dzięki łapówkom i oddawaniu się w łóżku profesorom ciężkiej pracy, wytrwałości i odrobinie szczęścia udało się jej skończyć uczelnię. Jednak, aby uzyskać zgodę na nauczanie w szkole, Sutofia musiała się udać na audiencję do samej Księżniczki Trollestii. Księżniczka zaprosiła ją na poufną rozmowę, nie wiedzieć czemu w swojej sypialni na g'u'''rnym piętrze. Sutofia zwróciła uwagę Trollestii, że "górne" wymawia się przez "ó". Koronowana głowa poczuła się bardzo urażona tym, że ktoś śmiał jej zwrócić uwagę i postanowiła się zemścić w typowy dla siebie sposób. Dała Sutofii nominację na nauczycielkę i wyraziła nadzieję, że praca ta spodoba się świeżo upieczonej gwieździe pedagogiki. Sutofia bardzo się ucieszyła, ale nie spodziewała się jednego - owa szkoła była na Księżycu, więc praca tam była równoznaczna z zesłaniem. Sutofia się rozpłakała, gdy tylko to zauważyła, wywołując przy tym demoniczny uśmiech na ustach Trollestii. Próbowała błagać władczynię na kolanach o wybaczenie, więc Trollestia zabrała ją do swojej sypialni, po czym... przedłużyła jej wyrok. thumb|Sutofia błagająca o litość. Na Księżycu Sutofia przeżywa różne, szczęśliwe, bądź nie, przygody. Pomogła zorganizować życie na księżycu oraz zażegnała mnóstwo problemów, odegrała dużą rolę w religijnej wojnie domowej jako jedna z przywódczyń inkluzjonistów, a w odcinku "Szef Kuchni poleca" stała się głównym daniem na konkursie kulinarnym. Wygląd Sutofia jest dość wysoką, szczupłą dziewczyną o nieco szerszych biodrach i długich, prostych włosach. Kolor jej włosów budzi ogromne kontrowersje, gdyż z głupoty nieznanych przyczyn Sutofia zawsze myślała, że jest brunetką i dopiero Łakom przekonała ją, że jest szatynką, co jednak nadal budzi spory, ale mniejsza z tym. Co ciekawe, Sutofia zawsze marzyła o tym, by być blondynką i jej marzenie w końcu się spełniło. Od początku drugiego sezonu jej blond włosy odzwierciedlają jej głupotę odwieczne pragnienia. Ma niebieskie oczy i lekko zadarty nos. Ubiera się schludnie, choć gardzi przesadną dbałością o modę. Ubiera się w najzwyklejsze bluzki, dżinsy, czasem zakłada spódniczkę mini. Uwielbia buty na wysokim obcasie, które kolekcjonuje i często obdarowuje nimi przyjaciółki, najczęściej Łakom. Charakter Prywatność Sutofia ma bardzo silne poczucie swojej prywatności i nie lubi ujawniać innym szczegółów swojego życia osobistego. Wyjątek od tej reguły stanowią najbliżsi przyjaciele, lecz nawet im nie ujawnia ona pewnych rzeczy, na przykład nigdy nie rozmawia o pieniądzach. Nie znosi też gdy ktoś włazi z butami w jej życie prywatne wbrew jej woli. Tolerancja thumb|left|Sutofia w trakcie tworzenia planu przeciwko delecjonistom. Sutofia jest niezwykle tolerancyjna i działa na rzecz przyjaźni między Bizonami, księżycowymi tubylcami i wygnańcami. Często zwraca uwagę Łakom, gdy ta wyraża niepochlebne opinie o innych rasach. Sutofia próbowała prowadzić też mediacje między wygnańcami, a Bizonami, co nie skończyło się dla niej zbyt dobrze, gdyż Bizony-ludojady potraktowały ją jak obiad, który sam do nich przyszedł i wolały ją pożreć niż z nią rozmawiać. Postanowiłam, że jeśli moja bohaterka ma ginąć, to zawsze przez pożarcie - taka cecha charakterystyczna. Sutofia jest jednocześnie niezbyt tolerancyjna wobec delecjonistów, których często wyśmiewa i celowo wywołuje z nimi kłótnie, co raz nawet było jedną z przyczyn wojny religijnej. Nienawidzi też Niemców. Plotkarstwo Silne poczucie własnej prywatności nie przeszkadza jej wtrącać się w życie prywatne innych - cały czas obgaduje wszystkich znajomych. Najczęściej plotkuje z Łakom, zwłaszcza na temat szlachty (jak wiadomo, życie wyższych sfer interesuje wszystkich), ale również Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks zdarzyło jej się ujawnić kilka sekretów wspólnych znajomych. Z tego między innymi powodu I z wielu innych, Sutofia nie była lubiana przez znajomych na Ziemii. Pesymizm Sutofia jest skrajną pesymistką i cały czas podkreśla wszelkie problemy, trudności i widzi przeszkody nawet tam, gdzie ich nie ma. Gdy wpadnie w tarapaty (a wpada bardzo często) zazwyczaj zamiast wziąć się do roboty użala się nad sobą i rezygnuje z wszelkich prób wyjścia z sytuacji, twierdząc, że i tak nie ma szans. Ową postawę dumnie nazywa "realizmem". Skrajny pesymizm Sutofii widać w odcinku "Grunt to zgranie", w którym stwierdza ona, że przyjaźń głównych bohaterów i tak zapewne się wkrótce skończy, więc nie ma sensu organizować wspólnej wycieczki. Złośliwość Sutofia jest wredną suką nieco złośliwa i sarkastyczna, choć na pierwszy rzut oka sprawia wrażenie miłej. Jej żarty potrafią jednak być bolesne dla otoczenia i wielokrotnie musiała przepraszać przyjaciółki wręczając im szpilki. Uwielbia również denerwować uczniów swoimi wk^$^#@mi trochę dosadnymi żartami. Satysfakcję sprawia jej zadawanie trudnych pytań podopiecznym w celu torturowania ich krzewienia wiedzy. Dokucza również swojemu narzeczonemu ciągle nakazując mu, aby spał na kanapie, a nawet na podłodze. Szczerość Sutofia stara się rozmawiać z innymi szczerze, ale gdy doprowadziło ją to do paru konfliktów, postanowiła nieco stonować swoje wypowiedzi lub ich unikać w razie konieczności. Nie do końca jej się to udaje - czasem jej złośliwe, aczkolwiek prawdziwe, bądź nie uwagi bywają bolesne dla innych. Sutofia ma świadomość tego, że czasem przesadza, ale nie może się powstrzymać. Lenistwo Należy ona do osób leniwych - zamiast sprawdzać prace swoich uczniów woli ona plotkować z psiapsiółkami prowadzić ciekawe dysputy i czytać tanie romansidła wartościowe księgi. Jednak gdy coś ją naprawdę zainteresuje, poświęca się temu całym sercem.thumb|Sutofia czytająca romans, wśród sterty sprawdzianów. Rzekoma inteligencja Jest ona uważana za prawdziwą uczoną, która jednak jest porąbana roztrzepana i nie radzi sobie z codziennymi czynnościami. Nie potrafi ona załatwić najprostszej spawy w urzędzie, cały czas o wszystkim zapomina, największe problemy sprawia jej jednak matematyka - nie umie nawet poprawnie dodawać i odejmować w zakresie 50. Zachowuje się jak typowa blondi z dowcipów, choć uważa się za najmądrzejszą na Księżycu. Jej głupota naiwność sprawiła, że nawet Rudy ją przechytrzył, gdy jako jedyna zgodziła się iść na melanż ubój kobiety jako "gość honorowy", myśląc, że została zaproszona w charakterze widza. Próżność Sutofia jest niezwykle próżna i uwielbia wprost komplementy, jednak chce być mimo wszystko uważana za osobę skromną, więc wszelkie pochlebstwa zbywa żartami, choć w istocie bardzo pragnie być chwalona. Mimo to, częściej słyszy obelgi niż miłe słowa. Samotniczość Sutofia mimo niezwykłej gadatliwości nie przepada za towarzystwem innych ludzi, gdyż uważa, że 95% ludzkości to kompletni debile. W większości przypadków ma rację. Dlatego też, poza wąskim gronem przyjaciół, takich jak Łakom, Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks, Matridużeiks czy Marysia nie ma zbyt wielu znajomych i wiedzie żywot typowego nolife'a spędza czas w samotności. Później do grona jej przyjaciół dołącza również Peptyd. Opanowanie Sutofia wyznaje filozofię Zenona z Kition Jak nie wiesz kto to, to poszukaj na Wikipedii i dowiedz się czegoś nowego. . Nie lubi okazywać emocji, prawie nigdy nie płacze Tak, nawet gdy ma być zjedzona to nie płacze.. Kompletnie nie rozumie czemu Łakom i Rani śmieją się jak głupie do sera gdy tylko się zobaczą. Łakom eufemistycznie określa taką postawę jako dojrzałość, choć Sutofia jak zwykle się z nią nie zgadza. Stara się również nie podnosić na nikogo głosu, a jak ktoś ją naprawdę wkurwi zirytuje, to z trudem się powstrzymując Sutofia zwykle stara się wyjaśnić sprawę co zwykle się jej nie udaje i zaczyna wrzeszczeć. Miłość do piękna Sutofia kocha wszystko co piękne. Przyjmuje to jednak u niej skrajną formę, gdyż każda piękna osoba/istota żywa/rzecz wywołuje u niej pożądanie seksualne niezależnie od płci, rasy, gatunku itp. Przyjaciele często przyłapują ją in flagranti w różnych delikatnie mówiąc, nietypowych sytuacjach. Często również kieruje zboczone dwuznaczne aluzje do swoich przyjaciółek. Oprócz tego cierpi na zaburzenia sadomasochistyczne gdyż czerpie przyjemność z bycia zjadaną, co zdarza się jej nadzwyczaj często. Zauroczenia Sutofii zdarzają się też drobniejsze, głupawe, szczeniackie zauroczenia zarówno wobec mężczyzn jak i czasami kobiet. Widać to w odcinku "Kochaj co chcesz i jak możesz". Szczególnym upodobaniem darzy Lónę, o której wciąż rozmyśla w kontekście seksualnym, jednak doskonale wie, że ta relacja nie ma racji bytu. Tak naprawdę nie ma szczęścia do relacji z płcią przeciwną Może to wyjaśnia jej zauroczenia płcią żeńską? Nah., swego rodzaju wyjątkiem jest tu Matridużeiks, ale nawet on często woli jej koleżanki niż ją. Zresztą wszyscy jej znajomi płci męskiej wolą jej koleżanki niż ją. Średnio raz na dwa tygodnie popada w depresję z powodu braku prawdziwej miłości, której jednak nie chce się jej tak na prawdę szukać. Skłonność do rywalizacji Sutofia uwielbia rywalizować, od dzieciństwa zależało jej na najwyżej średniej i była w stanie posunąć się do największego lizusostwa byle ją osiągnąć, czym zyskała bardzo złą reputację w klasie, gdyż uznano ją za kujonkę, lizuskę i pupilkę nauczycielek. Skłonność do rywalizacji ujawnia również na Księżycu rywalizując z Łakom i Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks, lecz wychodzi jej to nieudolnie, gdyż nie ma tylu zalet i talentów co one. W zasadzie nie ma żadnych talentów, które mogłyby się równać ze zdolnościami powyższych, lecz i tak stara się z nimi konkurować byle nie pozostać w tyle. Zazdrość Ze skłonnością do rywalizacji związane jest też to, że Sutofia potrafi być bardzo zazdrosna. Od dzieciństwa wkurzało ją to, że jej rodzice cały czas wychwalali jej siostrę i przedstawiali ją Sutofii jako wzór, tak, jakby Sutofia była gorsza Hmm... być może dlatego, że rzeczywiście jest gorsza, mniejsza z tym. ;-;. W szkole z kolei wkurza ją to, że jej koledzy częściej zwracają uwagę na jej koleżanki niż na nią Może słusznie. ;-;. Wiele okazji do zazdrości Sutofia ma też na Księżycu, gdzie Matridużeiks podrywa inne dziewczyny Nie przejmuję się - przyzwyczaiłam się w realu, o czym już napisałam. To zdanie to po prostu nawiązanie do fabuły serialu.. Oprócz tego wszyscy zwracają się ze swoimi problemami do Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks, która jest milsza i bardziej pomocna niż Sutofia, proszą o rysunki Łakom, która ma o niebo większy talent malarski niż Sutofia (w sumie Sutofia nie ma żadnego talentu malarskiego) i to wszystko sprawia, że Sutofia czuje się niepotrzebna i pobudza jej zazdrość.Dobra, może '''troszkę' przesadzam, ale tylko troszkę i jest w tym sporo prawdy. Zresztą i tak najrzadziej rozpaczam nad swoim życiem prywatnym. Autoironia Sutofia uwielbia mówić o sobie źleNa co koronnym dowodem jest ten artykuł. Cały czas podkreśla swoje wady i to, że jest głupia z czym (o dziwo) nie zgadza się Łakom Każdy powód do przekomarzania się jest dobry. :P Mimo to, nie lubi gdy ktoś inny ją krytykuje, choć konstruktywną krytykę jest w stanie przełknąć i wyciągnąć z niej wnioski. Przemądrzałość Przy całej swojej głupocie ograniczonej wiedzy z wielu dziedzin, Sutofia lubi się wymądrzać, co pokazuje w odcinku "Powrót do szkoły" gdzie ocenia prace Łakom, mimo iż kiepsko zna się na sztuce, a sama ma zerowy talent plastyczny. Jest tak przemądrzała, że ludzie boją się z nią gadać. Jej zachowanie jest typowym przykładem snobizmu - udaje wiedzę z wielu dziedzin, choć jest tylko nauczycieleczką gimbazjalną, pochodzącą z prowincjonalnego zadupia. TchórzliwośćNa serio to nie cierpię na większość owych fobii (poza kotami), ale do odważnych w realu też nie należę. Sutofia jest osobą tchórzliwą, boi się wielu rzeczy - kotów, drabin, kogutów, koni, piorunów, masła orzechowego, liczby 666Heksakosjoiheksekontaheksafobia - spróbujcie to powtórzyć. Najlepiej po pijaku.. Gdy w szkole zobaczyła raz na jej ławce napis 666, to podskoczyła przerażona krzycząc: :Siedzę na Szatanie!!!''Na serio moja koleżanka siedząca obok mnie w szkole tak zrobiła, wywołując salwę śmiechu całej klasy. :P Przez znajomych na Ziemi uważana była za strachajło, lecz po przybyciu na Księżyc stała się odważniejsza, co z reguły kończyło się dla niej źle, na przykład w kotle u bizonów. Jak mawiali starożytni Rzymianie: :''Timidi mater non flet''Oczywiście każdy zna łacinę i rozumie to zdanie, pozwólcie jednak, że przetłumaczę - "Matka tchórza nie płacze." Relacje left|thumb|Stosunki Sutofii z FrankiemSutofia jest narzeczoną Matridużeiksa i lubi go, choć traktuje go jak suka dość chłodno. Cały czas wypomina mu podrywanie innych dziewcząt i każe mu spać na kanapie (w skrajnych przypadkach na podłodze). W końcu traci cierpliwość gdy Max niesłusznie zarzuca jej zdradę, a po chwili stwierdza: Te słowa stają się pretekstem do zarwania zaręczyn w drugim sezonie. Specyficzne relacje łączą Sutofię z Łakom. Od samego początku spierała się z nią, co było związane z różnicami charakteru - Sutofia była zbyt głupia poważna, by załapać poczucie humoru Łakom. Później Łakom stała się głównym obiektem złośliwych drwin Sutofii, jednocześnie odpowiadając ciętymi i niezwykle trafnymi ripostami, po których czasem Sutofia nie wie co powiedzieć. Denerwuje ją również czasem dociekliwość Łakom, zwłaszcza w sprawie koloru włosów Sutofii. Mimo to, Łakom jest jedyną osobą, przed którą Sutofia potrafi otworzyć serce podczas nocnych rozmów Bez skojarzeń, zboczuchu >:( . Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks jest darzona przez Sutofię sympatią i dziwnym trafem najrzadziej pada ofiarą jej żartów. Rani często też łagodzi spory między Sutofią, a Łakom okazując przy tym zbytnią wyrozumiałość Sutofii będącej prawie zawsze inicjatorką kłótni. Z Marysią łączą Sutofię wspólnie stoczone bitwy, na przykład ta z odcinka "Czyj dom, tego religia". Najciekawszym przypadkiem jest Franek, który na lekcjach wkurza Sutofię, bije ją patelnią (jak wszystkich), a gdy raz Sutofia skrytykowała jego klub piłkarski, podburzył klasę do buntu i wspólnie z kolegami wywalił ją do kotła przez okno... po prostu ją wywalił. Antytalenty Przemawianie Sutofia do perfekcji opanowała sztukę przemawiania, którym jest w stanie zanudzić innych na śmierć. Wielokrotnie zdarzało się, że jej uczniowie byli wywożeni ze szkoły przez karetkę, gdyż dochodziło u nich do kompletnego zlasowania mózgu. Mimo antytalentu do przemawiania, Sutofia cierpi na wadę wymowy - ma '''lekkie' trudności z wymawianiem "r". Ma też zbyt wysoki, jej zdaniem nieprzyjemny dla ucha głos. Muzyka Sutofia należy do najgorszych śpiewaczek i tancerek na Księżycu. Podobno słowa Petroniusza z "Quo vadis" "Ale kaleczyć sobie uszy jeszcze przez lata całe twoim śpiewem, widzieć twe domiciuszowskie cienkie nogi, miotane tańcem pyrrejskim, słuchać twej gry (...) oto co przewyższyło moje siły i wzbudziło do śmierci ochotę." były skierowane właśnie do niej, lecz Sienkiewicz popełnił później pomyłkę pisząc powieść i skierował je do Nerona. Malowanie thumb|right|Jeden z obrazów Sutofii.Prace Sutofii zostały umieszczone przez Łakom w galerii jako wzorowy przykład tego, jak nie należy malować. To dostateczny komentarz jej umiejętności malarskich. Sama Sutofia twierdzi, że jej styl reprezentuje malarstwo nowoczesne, które wyprzedza swoją epokę i dlatego nie może znaleźć zrozumienia u współczesnych. thumb|left|Inne dzieło Sutofii - "Kucyk", typowy przykład jej malarstwaIstota malarstwa nowoczesnego Sutofii, polega na tym, że niem odwzorowuje ona wiernie rzeczywistości, ale pobudza wyobraźnię widza tworząc obraz skrajnie uproszczony, złożony z najprostszych krzywizn i kresek. Używa też maksymalnie trzech kolorów. Prostota, a jednocześnie głębia treści są fundamentami stylu Sutofii, jednak niewielu jest w stanie zrozumieć jej sztukę. Jednocześnie jest jedna rzecz, którą Sutofia maluje świetnie: płoty. Pomalowała prawie wszystkie płoty na Księżycu, nie dostając za to jednak ani srebrnika.Nawet na Księżycu panuje wyzysk Gotowanie Sutofia kompletnie nie umie gotować i przypaliłaby nawet wodę. Raz przygotowała dla siebie kotlety mielone Nie pytajcie z czego. i potem przez pół nocy miała niestrawność. Nawet kanapki jej nie wychodzą, gdyż nakłada na nie tyle masła, że ludzie jedząc je obawiają się wymiotów. Jednocześnie Sutofia jest w stanie zjeść niemal każdą potrawę z jednym wyjątkiem: potraw gotowanych przez jej ojca. To wyjaśnia po kim odziedziczyła antytalent do gotowania. Historia Z nieznanych przyczyn Sutofia uwielbia najbardziej nieużyteczną dziedzinę wiedzy jaką wymyśliła ludzkość - historię. Cały jej dom jest zagracony najróżniejszymi, nikomu niepotrzebnymi, kronikami, opracowaniami historycznymi etc. Język kacapski rosyjski Z racji tego, że na rodzinne strony Sutofii cały czas napadali przyjeżdżali zdradzieccy żołnierze na służbie koreańskiej, w celu gwałtów i rabunków umacniania braterskich więzi międzysłowiańskich, opanowała ona w przyzwoitym stopniu język owego ludu Choć w realu budzi to poważne wątpliwości., dzięki czemu odczytuje napisy na zdradzieckim sprzęcie pozostawionym na Księżycu. Zdarza się jej jednak popełniać rażące błędy, na przykład gdy chcąc powiedzieć "zapomniałam" po kacapsku, powiedziała "Ja zapamniała" ros. "запомнить" (czyt. "zapamnit'") - zapamiętać" co nadało jej wypowiedzi przeciwny sens Historia z życia wzięta - tak odpowiedziałam, gdy nauczycielka zapytała mnie, czy odrobiłam pracę domową. Język amerykański angielski Język, którego Sutofia musiała się nauczyć, bo wszyscy jej wmawiali, że jej się przyda. Według Łakom Sutofia radzi sobie z tym językiem dobrze, co średnio świadczy o spostrzegawczości Łakom, jednak Sutofia ...i jej nauczycielka uważa, że nie ma talentu do owego sposobu komunikacji i popełnia błędy językowe. Nie przepada za tym językiem jak za każdym językiem obcym :'(. Sport left|thumb|Z tyłu pali się ziemia ♪ Sutofia nie należy do osób specjalnie wysportowanych, lecz dba o swoją kondycję fizyczną uprawiając sporty takie jak jazda na rowerze, czy gra w księżycowego golfa. W tym ostatnim przypadku interesujące jest to, że na Księżycu z racji słabej grawitacji piłeczka potrafi lecieć nawet na odległość kilkudziesięciu kilometrów, dzięki czemu Sutofia regularnie kogoś zabija lecącą piłeczką może trenować równolegle golf i kolarstwo, gdy musi jechać na rowerze, by znaleźć trupa piłeczkę. Cytaty Uwagi Galeria Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Główne postaci